A New Year Eve Kiss
by synchromeshade
Summary: Harry tidak pernah berharap menghabiskan malam tahun baru sendiri di Three Broomsticks atau bersama orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. OS. SLASH. Mature content.


**A New Year Eve Kiss**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

[ SLASH / Mature content ]

... .. . .. ...

Suasana hiruk-pikuk—seperti sekumpulan lebah yang terbang di sekitar sarang—adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya tatkala membuka pintu Three Broomsticks. Para penyihir tampak di mana-mana; memenuhi tempat itu sampai tidak ada lagi ruang yang cukup untuk sekadar bergerak. Beberapa bahkan terlihat berdesakan di depan meja Madam Rosmerta. Mereka bersiul, berteriak atau melakukan gerakan tubuh yang aneh untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu.

Selama dua menit penuh Harry berdiri di depan pintu. Baru beberapa detik kemudian menutup pintu ketika udara dingin yang berembus membuatnya tergidik. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum suasana pub berhasil membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke penjuru tempat itu, berharap menemukan sebuah tempat kosong di antara semua kerumunan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia menemukan satu; sebuah kursi kosong di depan meja bar di dekat tangga. Cukup tersembunyi sehingga orang-orang tidak akan begitu memerhatikan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia segera mengempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Desah pelan meluncur—tanpa sempat dicegah—dari bibirnya.

Menghabiskan malam tahun baru di Three Broomsticks bukanlah keputusan pertama yang melintas di kepalanya sebelum ini. Harry bahkan berpikir untuk melewatkan malam di the Burrow bersama para Weasley. Di sana ramai. Ada banyak makanan lezat yang dibuat Mrs. Weasley untuk mereka. Ada banyak kembang api yang diberikan George dari Toko Lelucon Weasley. Harry juga bisa melewatkan malam pergantian tahun dengan dua sahabatnya.

Hanya saja ...

Hanya saja dia tidak pernah menduga jika keluarga Weasley akan memutuskan pergi berlibur ke Mesir kali ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Charlie di sana sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Dan Harry tahu bahwa dirinya akan seperti penyusup dan orang asing di sana terlebih setelah Hermione memutuskan tidak ikut serta. Gadia itu akan pergi ke Perancis bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Harry tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Dia juga tahu bahwa keluarga Weasley tidak keberatan atau merasa terganggu jika dirinya ingin ikut serta. _Hell_, Ron bahkan sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sana.

Akan tetapi, Harry tidak bisa membuat dirinya menjawab 'ya' atas ajakan Ron. Dia mendapati dirinya menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan akan menghabiskan malam bersama Teddy dan Andromeda. Dia hanya bisa berharap Ron atau keluarga Weasley yang lain tidak mencium kebohongannya. Dia akan menemui anak baptisnya besok.

Harry menghela napas panjang, membiarkan berbagai macam aroma—alkohol, asap dari cerutu, dan keringat—menusuk hidungnya. Dia sempat mengernyit namun berusaha keras mengabaikan hal tersebut. Sungguh, Harry mulai mempertanyakan dirinya mengapa menghabiskan malam di sini.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu, _dear_?"

Didongakkannya kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar akan keberadaan Madam Rosmerta. Wanita itu melemparkan senyum ramah yang membuat Harry ingin melakukan hal serupa.

"Dapatkah kau memberiku sebotol Wiski-Api?"

Madam Rosmerta mengangguk singkat. Dalam beberapa detik, sebotol Wiski-Api sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Harry meneguk beberapa kali dengan perlahan; membiarkan sensasi panas yang ditimbulkan minuman itu menyebar dari tenggorokan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mendesah panjang, menumpukan siku kiri pada meja bar sementara tangan kanannya memainkan leher botol.

Harry mencoba mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dia sadar akan tatapan-tatapan itu—tatapan para penyihir yang menyadari siapa dirinya. Harry berpura-pura tidak peduli dan memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada botol Wiski-Api di tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak sekalipun menoleh ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sampingnya.

Sama seperti sebelum ini, Madam Rosmerta melakukan hal yang sama; menanyakan pesanan kepada pengunjung yang baru saja datang. Didengarnya sosok itu memesan Wiski-Api. Namun ada sesuatu dari kata-kata sosok itu yang membuat kedua matanya melebar karena terkejut; memaksanya pula untuk memutar leher dan melihat lebih jelas sosok tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," Harry berkata dengan suara sedikit dinaikkan ketika beberapa penyihir tidak jauh darinya bersorak sambil bersulang. Dilihatnya sosok di sampingnya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Memesan minuman untukku," dia menambahkan lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan. Bukankah minumanmu sudah hampir habis?"

Mau tidak mau, Harry memerhatikan botol Wiski-Api miliknya. Memang benar kini hanya tersisa sedikit Wiski-Api di dalam botol yang akan habis hanya dalam sekali teguk. Kerutan muncul di keningnya sembari kembali menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Err ... _thanks_," Harry berujar, mengangkat botol Wiski-Api miliknya yang kembali penuh setelah Madam Rosmerta menukar dengan yang baru. Ucapan terima kasihnya menuai anggukan singkat dari sosok itu.

Harry menikmati botol keduanya dalam diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia hanya menangkap penggalan-penggalan tidak jelas dari percakapan di sekelilingnya. Kebanyakan para penyihir hanya membicarakan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Beberapa terdengar tengah berkelakar dan tertawa; seolah tengah menikmati malam terakhir di tahun ini. Di sudut Three Broomsticks, sebuah jam besar dan tampak tua menunjukkan sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat rupanya.

Dipaksanya mengalihkan perhatian dari sekitar. Dari sudut matanya dia memerhatikan sosok di sampingnya. Harry tidak mengenal laki-laki itu atau merasa pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Namun anehnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti mengenal sosok tersebut. Walau demikian, sekeras apa pun mencoba, dia tidak juga menemukannya.

Harry tidak peduli lagi jika saat ini ada yang menyadari bahwa secara terang-terangan dia mengamati laki-laki di sampingnya; mengamati bagaimana jakun laki-laki berambut cokelat kemerahan dan berkulit gelap itu naik-turun setiap kali meneguk Wiski-Api atau bagaimana sepasang iris abu-abu pucat tersebut beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya sembari menjilat ujung botol dengan gerakan—yang menurutnya—sedikit sensual.

"Apa?" tanya laki-laki itu setelah meletakkan botol yang kosong di atas meja bar. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Harry menggeleng, sedikit terlalu cepat. Dia bergerak gelisah di kursinya ketika sepasang mata abu-abu pucat itu menatapnya tanpa jeda; seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Dia bergegas memalingkan wajah. Dirasakannya wajah dan lehernya panas.

Dia sadar bahwa laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu masih menatapnya yang membuat Harry ingin mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya. Beberapa kali menahan keinginan tersebut dengan menatap pantulan diri pada permukaan gelas kaca. Sempat didengarnya sebagian besar penyihir mulai keluar dari Three Broomsticks untuk melihat kembang api tepat ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali.

Hanya tiga menit menjelang tengah malam namun Harry menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berniat melihat kembang api atau sekadar mencari seorang gadis supaya dia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di malam tahun baru. Tidak, Harry tidak peduli. Dia bergeming di tempat sembari menikmati Wiski-Api dari botol keempatnya malam ini.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri di sini?" Dia mendengar laki-laki itu melontarkan pertanyaan. Harry memutar kepala dengan alis terangkat. "Sejujurnya, kau tampak begitu menyedihkan seperti seseorang baru saja membunuh kucing peliharaanmu."

"Apa—?"

Kata-kata Harry terputus dan teredam oleh suara dentang keras dari jam antik di sudut pub. Di sekelilingnya, para penyihir bersorak gembira ketika kembang api pertama meletus di langit; membentuk siluet sebuah sapu terbang dan seorang penyihir wanita di antara warna-warna menyolok. Harry bisa melihat itu bahkan dari dalam pub. Tidak lama berselang sebelum kembang api-kembang api lain meledak lagi. Suaranya keras dan memekakkan telinga; membuatnya sempat mengernyit beberapa kali.

Tangannya bergerak meraih botol Wiski-Api yang sempat terabaikan, meneguk isinya sampai habis. Dia sadar toleransinya terhadap alkohol sudah di ambang batas. Didorongnya botol itu menjauh dan menggeleng ketika Madam Rosmerta berniat mengganti botolnya. Harry merogoh saku jubah dan meletakkan empat keping _galleon _di atas meja sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sempat mengutuk kala ruangan tampak berputar sangat cepat.

Harry sudah menduga bahwa wajahnya akan mencium permukaan lantai yang kotor. Namun nyatanya tidak demikian. Dia mendarat pada sesuatu yang empuk. Ada sesuatu pula yang melingkar di bahunya; mendekapnya amat erat.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, dia menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu pucat menatapnya. Wajah laki-laki itu berjarak sangat dekat sampai Harry bisa melihat bintik-bintik kemerahan di pipi serta embusan napas lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Tidak sekalipun Harry berkedip mengamati laki-laki itu kini menjilat bibir hingga basah.

Dirinya seolah terhipnotis. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol, Harry tidak tahu. Hanya saja kedekatan ini ... aroma _peppermint _yang menusuk hidungnya ... embusan napas yang menggelitik wajahnya ...

Semua itu sudah cukup membuat Harry untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir apa pun ketika menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemilik mata abu-abu pucat itu.

Semuanya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik bagi Harry sebelun dia menarik tubuhnya dan menggunakan pinggiran meja bar untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Ditatapnya laki-laki itu dengan sedikit ragu untuk menemukan raut terkejut terlukis jelas di wajah gelap itu.

"Selamat tahun baru," ujarnya dengan nada canggung yang terdengar jelas.

"_Bloody Gryffindor,_" sosok tersebut bergumam namun Harry masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. "Kalian para singa sungguh—"

Laki-laki itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibir itu terkatup rapat selama beberapa saat. Harry merasakan napasnya tercekat saat laki-laki itu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari Three Broomsticks. Hanya karena masih bingung dan merasakan sekelilingnya berputarlah Harry tidak membantah sedikit pun. Dia juga tidak melayangkan protes ketika laki-laki bermata abu-abu pucat itu membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit di antara Toko Lelucon Zonko dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai menempel pada dinding sebelum sosok itu melumat bibirnya dengan begitu rakus.

Napasnya tertahan dengan kedua mata melebar menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher gelap itu dan membalas setiap pagutan serta jilatan dengan antusiasme yang sama adalah dua hal yang Harry lakukan selanjutnya. Nalarnya seolah berhenti bekerja secara bersamaan ketika tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Pemilik mata abu-abu itu seperti tengah berusaha membuat mereka menjadi satu.

Harry tidak memedulikan rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya karena menekan dinding batu yang keras. Dia hanya tahu untuk memagut dan mengisap bibir itu serta menelan semua reaksi yang diberikan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Desah dan erangan terdengar jelas di telinganya; menggema di gang sempit tersebut. Akan tetapi, Harry tidak tahu milik siapa semua itu. Dia juga tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah kenikmatan yang muncul ketika tubuh mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain; mengirimkan friksi-friksi penuh hasrat dan nafsu. Pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya seolah bukan penghalang. Harry meremas keras helaian rambut cokelat kemerahan itu sampai membuat pemiliknya menggeram ketika seluruh pandangannya menjadi putih. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang sementara mulutnya terbuka. Dia berteriak tertahan di antara sisa gelombang kenikmatan yang seolah tanpa akhir.

Napasnya memburu—cepat dan pendek. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Dia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata dan hanya berharap bisa membaringkan tubuh di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Namun di samping semua itu, dia merasakan kepuasan yang belum pernah dialaminya selain bermain dengan kedua tangannya. Seulas senyum terukis di wajahnya. Hanya ketika merasakan kecupan di sudut bibirnya, Harry memaksa kedua matanya terbuka.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya. Rambut cokelat kemerahan yang berantakan itu membingkai wajah gelap tersebut. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat membentuk seringai penuh kepuasan. Harry hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat laki-laki tersebut menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya.

Jilatan pada permulaan kulit itu membuat darahnya kembali berdesir. Harry memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi memabukkan ketika kulitnya digigit pelan lalu dijilat. Dia mendesah dan mengeratkan cengkeraman pada jubah laki-laki itu.

Ujung jari yang terasa dingin menyusup di antara pakaiannya; menyapu perut dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas. Jari-jari itu merayap turun dan meremas lembut sesuatu yang kembali mengeras di bawah sana. Harry merasakan kepalanya pusing dan penuh seperti akan meledak tatkala gelombang kenikmatan itu kembali menerpanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mendesah panjang. Wajahnya terbenam di bahu laki-laki itu saat jari-jari menari di bagian bawah tubuhnya tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

Dia hampir kembali melihat semuanya berubah menjadi putih sebelum tiba-tiba saja semua kenikmatan itu menghilang tanpa bekas bak setetes air di gurun pasir.

Harry mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia tampak bingung namun memilih tidak mengatakan apa pun. Pemilik mata abu-abu itu mendekatkan wajah di telinganya. Embusan napas laki-laki itu sekali lagi membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan reaksi aneh.

"Cukup sampai di sini dulu."

Sungguh? Bagaimana laki-laki di hadapannya bisa berkata demikian? Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti lelucon?

"Apa—"

Jari telunjuk yang menempel pada bibirnya membuat Harry terdiam.

"_Well_, senang bertemu lagi denganmu dan ... selamat tahun baru, Potter," kata laki-laki itu sembari melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa sekalipun menoleh sementara dirinya, hanya bisa menatap punggung bidang tersebut yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Dan Harry baru menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama pemilik mata abu-abu pucat itu.

**THE END**

_Itu Draco jika ada yang belum 'ngeh'. Rencananya akan saya buat versi POV-Draco-nya nanti. Eniwei, fanfiksi pertama di awal tahun. Happy New Year, fellas! Terima kasih sudah mampir dan dua kali terima kasih kalau ada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk me-review :) :)_


End file.
